Tom Oliver
Tom Oliver was an exact clone of Tommy Oliver that was created and enchanted by the Wizard of Deception to serve as the Evil Green Ranger for Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. He is referred to as "Tom" to differentiate himself from Tommy Oliver. He is a clone of Tommy but bears none of his memories save for the ones he needed to defeat the Power Rangers and Tommy, then White Ranger. Biography After Tommy was knocked unconscious during a battle with Putties, the Wizard cut a lock of his hair, using it to make an evil clone endued with the Green Ranger's powers. The clone tricked the other Rangers into meeting him in an isolated spot, where the Wizard sent them back to colonial Angel Grove. He then confronted Tommy, suffering from a headache caused by some of his powers being used to recreate the Green Ranger. The two Rangers fought each other to a draw until the Wizard intervened, zapping Tommy with his wand, causing him to demorph and lie in a coma. The Green Ranger then went to the Command Center to threaten Zordon, and then unleash the Dragonzord on Angel Grove. When Tommy was revived, he summoned his White Tigerzord to defend the city, but Dragonzord, energized by the Wizard's evil, soundly beat him. Tommy then stole the Wizard's wand, went back to rescue the other Rangers, and brought them back to summon the Thunder Megazord and deal with the Dragonzord. He then destroyed the Wizard, breaking the spell on the Green Ranger, whom he now called Tom. Tom was sick with remorse, but Tommy convinced him that he could still do good. Tom broke the spell on Dragonzord and sent him back to the sea. The White and Green Rangers went back in time to colonial Angel Grove to destroy the Rat Monsters the Wizard had created to torture the other Rangers. Afterwards, Tom decided to stay in colonial Angel Grove so he could do some good things for the citizens. He kept the Dragon Power Coin with him to keep it out of evil hands in the modern day. Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Dragonzord Arsenal *Power Morpher **Dragon Power Coin *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield Trivia *The episodes "The Return of the Green Ranger" mark the only time in MMPR, where in all seven of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers exist at the same time. Unfortunately they don't all engage in battle morphed at once. *The original Green Ranger powers in the original Dragon Coin were decimated due to the candle used by Rita to drain the Green Ranger power. The original Dragon Coin's connection to the Morphing Grid, the primary source for all Ranger power access was severed. *However, the Dragon powers given to Tom and sent back into the past with him circumvented this problem by using an alternate power source or by using a newly established connection; How Lord Zedd would be able to achieve that is unknown, however. Either way, the fact remains that the Green powers were indeed "genuine" enough for the Dragonzord to awaken and respond. One possibility is that when Tommy's powers ran out the second time, they returned to Rita as they would have had he not passed his coin to Jason. Since Tommy failed to pass his coin on the second time, Rita would logically have gotten the powers back and could thus create a new Green Ranger. *It can be assumed that the Green Ranger power still exists. Because Tom took the Green Dragon coin with him and presumably lived out his life, the coin could be rediscovered and used (though the scene impliess that he gave it up, meaning that it could have gone back to the original Tommy who simply never used it again; in the Christmas special "Alpha's Magical Christmas," Tommy is seen in both Green Ranger and White Ranger costumes, so it is possible that Tommy from that point forward had both the Green and White Ranger coins). Likewise the Dragonzord is still sleeping in the sea somewhere near Angel Grove, presumably. *By allowing the clone to live out his life in the past, Tommy may have created his own family line. See also * Burai Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:6th Ranger Category:Clone Category:American-exclusive Rangers